Scars
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: MikoRei em AU de aniversário para minha amiga Chibi
Presente super atrasado para minha amiga Chibi! Várias coisas aconteceram, fiquei totalmente desmotivada várias vezes e demorei demais para escrever uma coisa tão curta e simples... Não é uma história sobre um pesquisador nascido numa cidade gelada que encontra uma semente do fogo, que são vampiros e que juntos viajam para Silent Hill onde tem bonecos assassinos... Mas espero que goste! ;-; Aliás, você pode ou não reconhecer certas cenas contidas nessa fic =X

 **Notas:** Os personagens apresentam características ooc, obviamente, já que a fic é um AU e o relacionamento amoroso deles já está estabelecido. E não há muito foco no AU em si, serve apenas como um background.

 **Disclaimer:** K não me pertence, etc, etc. E a história essencialmente não é só minha, adaptei alguns RPs meus e de Chibi~

* * *

 **Scars**

Desde sua fundação, a cidade Shizume foi regida por "Famílias", organizações bem estabelecidas, estruturadas com base em hierarquia. Algumas se assemelhavam à Yakuza, outras à Máfia e algumas eram simplesmente seitas religiosas. A influência de tais facções sempre se estendeu desde política até o gerenciamento e proteção de pequenos comércios.

Duas destas Famílias tinham o peculiar costume de disputar território em competições "amigáveis" entre rivais, que saiam de controle frequentemente, gerando tensão na cidade inteira. Homra era representada pela cor vermelha e tinha como característica a tendência piromaníaca de seus fieis membros, gangsteres arruaceiros e impetuosos. Scepter4 situava-se no extremo oposto. Simbolizada pela cor azul, era como um grupo de justiceiros unidos por um código de honra derivado daqueles de samurais e cavaleiros medievais, onde seus membros faziam uso de espadas e estratégias para triunfar em batalhas.

Os líderes de ambos os clãs, intitulados "Reis", se conheceram no colegial e vêm nutrindo a rivalidade desde então. Interesse e curiosidade mútuos alimentaram outros sentimentos e geraram atração carnal. O desejo que sentiam um pelo outro era inegável e eventualmente veio à tona num encontro casual, o que resultou no início do relacionamento incomum.

E aquele era mais um dos inúmeros encontros, sempre realizados no mesmo local, um motel discreto e relativamente sofisticado que ficava numa das poucas áreas neutras da cidade, longe das mansões das Famílias. O primeiro a chegar for o líder da Homra, ansioso e carente de atenção.

\- Oya, oya… - O comandante da Scepter4 chegou exatamente no horário combinado e divertiu-se com a impaciência do outro homem - Está tão necessitado assim, Suoh Mikoto? - Como de costume, apresentava-se com um simples yukata* azul marinho intenso, um sorriso presunçoso e um ego quase palpável.

\- ... Você demorou mais do que imaginei, Munakata Reisi. - Já o ruivo estava com malícia nos lábios e cansaço no olhar.

E sem trocar nem mesmo mais uma palavra, Suoh adentrou o estabelecimento e foi direto para o quarto reservado especialmente para eles, sendo seguido de perto pelo outro. Ambos caminharam a passos largos e quase desesperados, adentraram o quarto às pressas e antes que percebessem já estavam em meio a um beijo sôfrego.

Munakata acabou sendo prensado na parede pelo ruivo, que iniciara o contato movido principalmente pelo desejo e pela saudade. Suoh nem sequer umedeceu os lábios antes, fazendo o contato inicial ser desajeitado e praticamente sem movimento. Nisso, as bocas se separaram momentaneamente, apenas para que os olhares se encontrassem enquanto os homens lambiam os lábios em meio aos sorrisos maliciosos.

\- Agindo feito um bárbaro como de costume... - Munakata ousou ressaltar, envolvendo o pescoço do mais velho para mantê-lo próximo a si, a ponto de fazer os narizes se tocarem de leve.

\- Heh. Até onde me lembro, você gosta...

Mais uma rápida troca de olhares e ambos os reis decidiram começar um novo beijo, mais profundo e deleitoso. A língua de Suoh avançou sem hesitar e adentrou a outra boca, dedicando-se a sentir cada centímetro dela. Queria não apenas explorá-la, mas também conquistá-la e aquecê-la. Os dentes, o interior das bochechas, a língua, os lábios, queria tudo para si.

O moreno, no entanto, mantinha-se firme e não se entregaria sem lutar. A mão nas mechas rebeldes agia como se quisesse amansar um leão, fazendo uma caricia simples no couro cabeludo do mais velho. A outra deslizou até a cintura do ruivo para puxar a camiseta branca e revelar parte dos músculos bem trabalhados dele.

Sentindo que estava perdendo a batalha, o líder da Homra colou ainda mais os corpos na altura do torso. Uma das mãos livres deslizou até as pernas do mais novo e invadiu o yukata que ele usava para acariciar e apertar de leve a coxa firme e macia, bem próximo à junção com o quadril. Isto praticamente desnudou o moreno, que reclamou ao puxar os fios vermelhos. Nesse ponto ambos os reis estavam quase sem fôlego e Suoh não pretendia testar a sorte, por isso cessou os movimentos, mas não tirou a mão boba do lugar. Continuou com o beijo por mais alguns segundos, para então apartar o contato.

\- Não consegue nem mesmo esperar até chegarmos na cama, Suoh? - Fitava-o intensamente.

\- Não quero... - Murmurou e levou os lábios ao pescoço de Munakata.

\- Suoh. - Chamou a atenção.

O mais velho não respondeu. Simplesmente passou a marcar a pele alva com chupões e algumas mordidas leves. Em certo momento pensou receber incentivo do outro homem quando sentiu uma leve pressão na cabeça. Não estava errado.

\- Hum... - O comandante da Scepter4 realmente encorajou aquela ação. Estava gostando do que sentia e queria mais. E por essa mesma razão estava decidido a impedir o ruivo - Suoh, espere... - Puxou mais uma vez as mechas rebeldes, finalmente conseguindo a atenção do outro - Você pretende continuar com isso vestido?

Suoh se afastou um pouco para avaliar o próprio corpo e roupas, o que deu tempo e espaço suficiente para o mais novo escapar em direção à cama.

\- ... Munakata... - Sentiu-se enganado.

\- Vamos, não fique assim. - Virou-se no meio do caminho, com ambas as mãos no obi*, começando a desatá-lo lentamente - Sabe muito bem que irá se divertir de um jeito ou de outro.

O ruivo relutou, mas eventualmente cedeu a Munakata, que conseguia ser bem convincente quando queria. Desatou o cinto e abriu o zíper da calça enquanto caminhava em direção ao outro. Ficou satisfeito assim que viu aquela única peça de roupa do moreno ficar folgada de repente.

Agora que tinham chego num acordo, o líder da Scepter4 deixou a faixa bem dobrada no criado-mudo e se deitou na cama, ainda vestido com o yukata. Não fazia esforço nenhum para emanar uma aura sedutora, mas ainda assim via que Suoh era atraído por aquilo.

\- ... Apague a luz... - O mais velho pediu do seu jeito, retirando a calça impacientemente.

O comandante da Scepter4 concedeu o pedido e desligou o abajur, deixando a janela como única fonte de luz. A iluminação agora era tênue, apenas o suficiente para os reis verem um ao outro. Sentindo-se mais confortável, afastou o tecido que lhe cobria, deixando a pele alva totalmente exposta ao ar gélido. Bem no meio de seu tórax estava uma cicatriz bem grande e distinta.

Suoh acompanhou o mais novo e retirou a camiseta, mostrando as tatuagens imitando fogo num singular tom de vermelho, incomum para aquele tipo de arte, e todas as cicatrizes que tinha ganhado no decorrer dos anos. Certa marca em particular se destacava. Uma linha vertical na altura do coração, mais larga que todas as outras, vinda de uma punhalada.

Ambas as feridas foram feitas no mesmo dia, durante a mesma luta, quando os dois reis estavam no auge de seus 19 anos. A batalha aconteceu num armazém abandonado que acabou pegando fogo. Um dos ataques de Suoh atingiu Munakata com uma tocha em chamas, resultando numa queimadura de terceiro grau instantânea. O moreno, movido pela adrenalina, atacou o rival com a relíquia de sua Família, certo de que ele desviaria. Entretanto, a fadiga e o abalo de ver o peito do mais novo em carne viva, ainda queimando, foram o suficiente para paralisar o ruivo. A lâmina atravessou seu tórax. O choque da realidade atingiu ambos os rapazes, levando-os ao chão, de joelhos, onde um serviu de amparo ao outro em meio ao desespero repentino. A esse ponto, entenderam que já não podiam mais se enganar e dizer que só havia interesse carnal.

"Não se mova, Suoh...!"

"Saia daqui, Munakata...!"

E quando estavam prestes a perder a consciência, a ajuda chegou. Ficaram meses presos a camas de hospital. Encontraram-se e passaram dias juntos quando foram liberados, sem trocar uma única palavra, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro. O trauma ainda existia, mesmo após tantos anos, e tomava a mente de ambos quando viam aquelas cicatrizes, mesmo em fraca iluminação.

\- Venha, Suoh... - O capitão da Scepter4 quebrou o silêncio, pois sabia e entendia o que o ruivo estava pensando.

\- ... Me distraí com essa coisa que você chama de roupa íntima... - Tentou ignorar os próprios pensamentos, voltou a se aproximar e subiu na cama, de joelhos - Não ficará irritado comigo se eu destruir esse pedaço de pano, não é?

\- Fundoshi*. - Corrigiu - Sei que você irá destruí-lo independentemente da resposta que eu lhe dê. - Reposicionou-se melhor para dar o espaço necessário para o outro homem.

\- Não é minha culpa se é algo tão complicado de tirar... - Inclinou-se mais sobre o corpo abaixo de si, usando as mãos, que agora estavam ao lado da cabeça do mais novo, como apoio e ficou cara a cara com ele.

\- Só o que precisa fazer é desatar, não há nada de complicado nisso. - Tocou os ombros de Suoh, enquanto pacientemente tentava colocar bom senso na cabeça dele, em vão.

O mais velho ignorou aquele sermão e ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, indeciso. Eventualmente resolveu se abaixar um pouco mais para dar uma mordida sutil e provocativa no lóbulo da orelha do outro rei.

\- Ahh! - Munakata gemeu surpreso. Um arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo, mas a voz não se calou - Qual o sentido de me morder, Suoh...? - Olhou para ele irritadiço, mas não conseguiu esconder que tinha gostado daquilo.

\- Hum... - O líder da Homra não conseguiu evitar o sorriso libidinoso ao ouvir a reação do homem abaixo de si - Nada de mais. Só queria ver como você reagiria a uma ação tão aleatória.

\- Então em suma... Você fez o que queria fazer. Ainda agindo como um bárbaro egoísta... - Acariciou a nuca e as costas do ruivo.

\- Sua língua está mais afiada que o normal... Gosto disso. - Disse em alto e bom som, sorrindo abertamente ao desfrutar da carícia em sua nuca.

Suoh voltou a distribuir beijos, mordidas e chupões no pescoço do mais novo, concentrando as carícias apenas naquela área, onde marcou de leve em volta do pomo-de-adão. Não demorou muito para envolver a saliência com a boca e pressioná-la com a língua, querendo senti-la se mover para longe daquele toque.

Munakata apertou a cabeça do ruivo e abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu, era apenas a sombra da respiração pesada do rei, que semicerrara os olhos por um breve momento devido àquela carícia. Carente, desceu uma das mãos até a cintura do outro homem, tocando a última peça de roupa dele.

O mais velho entendeu a mensagem e se afastou apenas o suficiente para visualizar o fundoshi do moreno. Ficou surpreso e animado com o que sentiu ao tatear o quadril dele. A peça parecia ter encolhido e ganhado conteúdo extra.

\- Lembro de você ter me chamado de necessitado mais cedo... - Foi só o que precisou dizer, o sorriso libertino fez o resto do trabalho.

\- Não estou muito diferente de você, Suoh. - Retrucou e puxou o elástico do cós da peça intima do outro.

Suoh tentou libertar Munakata daquele pedaço de pano e para isso o puxou para cima, conseguindo desatar parte dele, mas não era o bastante. Sem paciência, usou ambas as mãos para rasgar o tecido em dois lugares diferentes, o que resultou no aumento da saliência e do sorriso por parte do ruivo.

\- Você...! Realmente não sabe como tratar de um fundoshi... - Reclamou, apesar de já ter previsto aquilo.

\- Sei como rasgar um fundoshi. É o suficiente. - Declarou com um toque de orgulho na voz.

\- Isso não é algo para se vangloriar, Suoh. - Rangeu os dentes e deixou algumas marcas de unha próximo à peça do outro.

O chefe da Homra sorriu ainda mais com aquilo e finalmente decidiu consentir o desejo do mais novo. E como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, rasgou a própria roupa, surpreendendo o outro rei.

\- ... Não precisarei dela agora. - Tentou explicar a lógica por trás daquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que jogava aqueles trapos para longe da cama.

\- Você é realmente... - Nem precisou terminar, achava até que estava ficando repetitivo. Mas pelo lado bom aquela situação o ajudou a relaxar o corpo.

Suoh percebeu que tinha uma chance, então a pegou. Voltou a se reclinar sobre Munakata e esticou uma das mãos para pegar um pequeno frasco no criado-mudo. A outra mão deslizou passou pelas coxas bem trabalhadas do moreno, fazendo todo o percurso até as nádegas dele, onde acariciou e penetrou alguns centímetros, avaliando.

O corpo do líder da Scepter4 ficou tenso e contraiu-se ao redor do dedo alheio com a invasão repentina, que além de tudo produziu gemidos baixos.

\- Vai precisar de lubrificante. - Relatou o óbvio.

\- Claro que vou. E de quem acha que é a culpa? - Moveu a perna em direção ao membro do mais velho.

Suoh roubou um beijo calmo e rápido do ser abaixo de si enquanto tirava a mão dali. Afastou-se e olhou para o outro de cima. E com todo o cuidado de que era capaz, colocou um dos travesseiros sob o corpo dele, tentando deixá-lo o mais confortável possível. Por fim, despejou o conteúdo do frasco nos dedos e reintroduziu um deles, sem pressa.

Munakata reclamou, gemendo alto. Não doía, mas era tão lento que chegava a ser agonizante e quase que um insulto. Entendia o motivo da cautela exagerada, mas era frustrante ver o outro se conter tanto.

\- Está me subestimando, Suoh Mikoto? - Perguntou firme e encarou-o seriamente - Sabe muito bem que é preciso mais que isso para me quebrar.

Isso pegou o ruivo de surpresa, mas era exatamente o que precisava ouvir para se livrar do estado de transe em que se encontrava. Afastou a mão e, mais motivado, colou as bocas mais uma vez num contato calmo e simples, por longos segundos, até que apenas aquilo foi o suficiente para despertar ainda mais intensamente seus desejos e instintos adormecidos. Sem pedir permissão, invadiu a boca pequena, dando inicio a um beijo quente, repleto de lascívia e sensualidade.

O líder da Scepter4 chegou a ter as bochechas tomadas por um leve tom avermelhado devido a aquela ação tão simples e sentimental. Era mais atraído à essência selvagem de Suoh do que gostava de admitir. Pensando nisso, simplesmente se deixou levar e encontrou o seu passo na dança, aplicando pressão com a língua, enlaçando-a na do mais velho, tentando dominá-la.

O ruivo sorriu entre o beijo, aliviando-o um pouco, para então voltar a intensificar o contato e o vigor do trabalho com a língua, não querendo ficar para trás em mais aquela batalha interna. Também não perdeu tempo e logo voltou a explorar o corpo do mais novo, dando especial atenção ao interior das coxas dele, com a mão limpa, enquanto a outra preparava o próprio membro.

O moreno dava tudo de si para manter certo equilíbrio entre as ações, mas com aquela caricia baixa sofreu algumas perdas de concentração, cedendo enfim. Levou uma mão a nuca do ruivo e rodeou cintura esguia do mais velho com a outra, movendo-a para perto das nádegas dele, acariciando a região.

Incentivado pela atitude do outro, Suoh colou mais os quadris, pressionando um membro com o outro. Com a mão limpa agora livre, levou-a até a altura do joelho de Munakata, onde segurou firmemente a perna dele e a puxou para abrir mais espaço para o que viria. E assim que sentiu que fora bem sucedido naquela missão, mordeu levemente o lábio do mais novo que gemeu e precisou puxar a cabeça do ruivo pelos fios para ganhar algum espaço para respirar.

Em poucos segundos os lábios foram separados lentamente, ficando a poucos centímetros de distancia uns dos outros. O líder da Homra encarava mais novo com um ar sedutor e selvagem. Este por sua vez ficou parado, sem sorrir sinicamente ou maliciosamente, sem proferir uma única palavra sobre toda aquela situação. Apenas respirava calmamente para recuperar o fôlego.

Suoh fez algo relativamente inusitado. Beijou o pescoço do mais novo, e desceu as carícias até o tórax desnudo do mesmo, fazendo um caminho de selinhos até chegar ao alvo desejado. Lambeu os lábios e abocanhou o ponto rosado direito, que estava livre de queimaduras

\- Hum~ - Gemeu com a voz trêmula e puxou os fios ruivos - Suoh... Se minha pele ficar roxa, irá pagar por isso. - Sussurrou e deslizou uma das mãos pela extensão da coluna do outro, acariciando e aproveitando aquela nudez, mas fez questão de evitar tocar a cicatriz que ficava sobre o coração.

\- Vou apenas deixar avermelhada, não se preocupe... - Sorriu maliciosamente, estremecendo com o carinho nas costas. Pensou em se dedicar ao outro ponto, mas ainda estava temeroso, então voltou ao alvo original, mordendo-o de leve e pressionando com a língua.

\- Suoh...! - Sentiu a língua em seu peito por milésimos de segundo, antes de por impulso agarrar os cabelos rebeldes e puxá-los para trás, segurando também o ombro do outro rei. - Está sendo mais impaciente que o normal... - Sorriu satisfeito com aquilo - Não imaginei que a falta de roupas te deixava... - Olhou para baixo e confirmou o que temia - ... Nesse estado.

\- Quero entrar... - Disse simplesmente.

\- ... Sua franqueza ainda me espanta... - Suspirou e tentou relaxar o corpo - Concederei esse seu "pedido", contanto que cumpra uma exigência. - Ganhou a atenção do ruivo - Não pare no meio do caminho. - Disse alto e claro.

Surpreso e contente, o chefe da Homra alargou o sorriso e inclinou a parte superior do corpo, voltando a aproximar os rostos, apenas para selar os lábios simples e rapidamente, e então voltou a elevar a cabeça. Sorriu mais uma vez e posicionou-se na entrada do outro e impulsionou o quadril, penetrando-o aos poucos. Como prometera penetrou o corpo abaixo de si de uma vez, num movimento lento e contínuo, até o final.

Munakata jogou a cabeça para trás e finalmente um gemido alto passou por suas cordas vocais, ressoando pelo quarto. De repente o cômodo pareceu não ter oxigênio o suficiente. O capitão da Scepter4 sentia suas paredes internas sendo empurradas e os músculos contraírem apesar de todo o esforço para relaxar. Tentar arranjar espaço para o membro do ruivo sempre foi um desafio.

O mais velho observou cada mudança na expressão, cada movimento feito pelo pomo-de-adão de moreno. Ainda se mexia, em movimentos circulares sutis para amenizar a pressão e o incômodo.

\- Você está mais apertado que antes, Munakata. - Aproximou os rostos para beijar a pele já molhada de suor do outro.

\- Já faz algum tempo desde a última vez... - Falou com um pouco de dificuldade, acostumando-se ao próprio corpo que contraia e descontraía, moldando-se a todo aquele volume. Com algum esforço, segurou no cabelo de Suoh e o puxou para colar os lábios, querendo se distrair pelo menos momentaneamente.

O líder da Homra ficou surpreso com beijo, mas retribuiu mais intensamente do recebia, deixando aquilo um pouco mais selvagem. Queria sorrir pela satisfação que sentia, mas estava um pouco ocupado para aquilo, então decidiu começar a se mover dentro do outro, lentamente. Quando sentiu as unhas ferindo a pele, pagou com a mesma moeda ao deixar mais marcas pelo corpo do mais novo.

O moreno gemia num tom bem audível entre o beijo, que não durou muito mais tempo. Precisou separar as bocas e morder o lábio inferior ao sentir o corpo se mover e se abrir mais com as investidas do outro. Segurou-se no ombro do ruivo, afundando as unhas ali.

\- Não se contenha, Munakata... - Sussurrou para o mais novo, querendo não apenas ouvir gemidos de prazer. No fundo ainda era receoso. Mas como prometera, não parou, começando com movimentos lentos de vai e vem.

\- Hum... - Libertou o lábio - Sou eu quem devia falar isso, Suoh... - Não adicionou mais nada, sabendo que o ruivo entenderia. Além disso, sua boca foi tomada por gemidos baixos e suspiros tímidos. O tórax e quadril do comandante da Scepter4 tremiam suavemente, amparados pelo travesseiro abaixo de si, enquanto poucas gotas do líquido viscoso saiam do membro do rei domado.

Um sorriso atrevido desenhou-se nos lábios do mais velho. Motivado pela provocação, tocou o membro do outro homem com a ponta dos dedos, bem de leve, causando mais tremores. Não se demorou naquilo. Afastou a mão dali ao mesmo tempo em que aproximava os rostos e segurou a cabeça do ser abaixo de si com firmeza, mas sem muita força, para não machucá-lo.

\- É bom não se arrepender disto... - Declarou, antes de beijar o moreno intensamente, retirando-se um pouco de seu corpo apenas para voltar a penetrá-lo, indo até o fundo.

Munakata se permitiu soltar um gemido não tão alto que foi abafado o quanto pôde pelos lábios suculentos do Suoh. Apesar de não sentir dor, a urgência de abraçar o outro conforme seu interior se expandia tomou conta de si. Antes que pudesse desfrutar daquela sensação por completo, um novo movimento foi feito, mais rápido que o anterior.

Cravou as unhas nas costas do chefe da Homra e gemeu, acabando por separar as bocas e inundar o quarto com os sons que produzia per breves segundos.

\- Heh... - Começou, entre suspiros - Já está cansado, Suoh? Quando irá começar... De verdade? - Sorriu, estreitando os olhos de uma maneira maliciosa, provocando.

O ruivo ouviu atentamente o que o Munakata tinha a dizer e aceitou o desafio. Curvou o torso sem partir o abraço e deslizou a mão pela lateral do tronco do moreno, indo em direção à coxa. Segurou-a firmemente e a elevou ao mesmo tempo em que se retirava do interior do corpo esguio. Parou por alguns instantes, observando atentamente a expressão do capitão da Scepter4 e, com a mão livre, segurou o membro dele com firmeza. Voltou a se aproximar quando julgou ter espaço o suficiente para lhe proporcionar um "caminho mais direto".

\- Tente não gritar, Munakata. - Sorrindo, apertou mais um pouco o que tinha em mãos, arrancando algumas gotas, e deu outro impulso, desta vez indo ainda mais profundo dentro do corpo do mais novo. A mão se moveu quase ao mesmo tempo, tentando imitar a intensa estocada.

Assim que recebeu outro impacto contra si, o moreno gritou por mais tempo e intensidade pelo modo como estava sendo explorado por Suoh, admitindo a si mesmo que estava gostando daquilo e queria mais. Remexeu-se sobre o travesseiro, deixando o quadril um pouco mais elevado para que o ruivo pudesse sair com mais facilidade.

O mais velho sorriu automaticamente com a aceitação e contribuição do comandante da Scepter4, compensando-o com mais carícias em sua parte intima. Retirou-se novamente e levou a mão da coxa até a cintura do outro. Não demorou a dar outra investida, um pouco mais violenta, desta vez puxando o corpo abaixo de encontro ao seu, gemendo roucamente.

\- A-ah...! - Faltou ar e os olhos ficaram um pouco nebulosos. Munakata teve que afundar a cabeça contra o travesseiro para suportar, sentindo o corpo inteiro estremecer fortemente ao ser atingido em particular ponto dentro do próprio corpo. Ansioso por mais, moveu a outra perna para o lado, preparando-se mesmo que o outro ainda estivesse dentro de si.

Suoh nunca se cansaria daquela reação, fosse o perfeito semblante na face do moreno, a contração no interior dele ou as novas marcas deixadas nas costas. Soltou o membro do outro e distribuiu mais carícias pelo corpo esguio pousando as mãos sobre ambas as coxas. O sorriso na face do ruivo se alargou conforme elevava ainda mais pernas do outro rei. Cerrou os olhos, respirou fundo e então encarou o ser abaixo de si, determinado.

\- Aguente só mais um pouco... - Sussurrou, referindo-se ao membro solitário. E sem aviso, já que era previsível demais, se enterrou completamente no corpo do outro, puxando-o pelas coxas ao mesmo tempo, atingindo o mesmo ponto, de forma mais intensa que antes. - Ahh...! - Conteve-se, mas mesmo assim o gemido de prazer foi ouvido.

\- Ah-Ahhhhhhhhh! - Gemeu alto e fechou os olhos com força, apertando Suoh por dentro ao sentir que estava prestes a se desmanchar. Ofegante e tremulo, abriu os olhos lilases olhando involuntariamente para o mais velho. Não queria acabar ainda, entregando aquilo através da expressão no rosto, o que motivou o outro a dar mais uma estocada bem similar à anterior. - Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Uma pausa foi feita. O ruivo, receoso, voltou aos movimentos circulares para abrir caminho e aliviar a pressão, o que fez Munakata relaxar e soltar o membro do outro rei. Este por sua vez continuou a se mover até sentir o interior do capitão da Scepter4 remodelar e as respirações voltarem ao normal.

\- Realmente... Faz tempo desde a última vez... - Recuperado, Suoh roubou um selinho do moreno e mordeu o lábio inferior do mais novo, apenas para abandoná-lo e fazer um caminho até uma das orelhas dele. Prensou-a com os dentes enquanto voltava a se mover, já num ritmo vigoroso, contendo o gemido - Hm!

\- Tente... Ahn, tente não morder com força nessa part-Ah! Ah! - Munakata fincou as unhas nas costas do outro mais uma vez devido aos movimentos que se seguiam, enquanto tentava controlar a respiração e o prazer que estava recebendo. Já mais acostumado ao membro do ruivo, relaxou, facilitando as estocadas e fazendo com que sua voz enchesse o quarto.

\- Ahm... - Suoh foi pego de surpresa e acabou soltando a orelha do mais novo, sem conseguir conter o gemido. Mas não diminuiu o ritmo.

\- Oyah...! - Agarrou-se mais ao outro rei, passando as unhas bem próximas à cicatriz. E mesmo em meio a aquele frenesi conseguiu ouvir o ruído glorioso, alargando o sorriso - Parece...! - Fez uma breve pausa - Parece que alguém está gostando... Ahhh... Mais do que o normal... - Disse entre suspiros e murmúrios.

\- Heh...! - Sorriu maliciosamente com a provocação - E você ainda não aprendeu a ficar calado em algumas situações. Que tal ocupar seus lábios com alguma outra coisa...? - Beijou o moreno de maneira ardente e possessiva, invadindo o interior da boca dele sem mais delongas. Para compensar pelo gemido que soltara, separou um pouco mais os corpos e segurou o pedaço de carne entre eles, pressionando a base de leve.

Munakata quis retrucar, mas as palavras se transformaram em gemidos, que foram abafados pela deliciosa boca do ruivo. O toque mais intimo e o movimento frenético dos corpos quase apartou o beijo. O membro gotejou, mostrando que aquela brincadeira poderia chegar ao fim mais cedo do que ambos gostariam. Mas o anseio e a sofreguidão eram demais. Hesitante, o capitão da Scepter4 moveu uma das mãos até a do mais velho, tentando movê-la, dando uma clara mensagem.

Suoh acabou o "pedido" do moreno e começou a mover a mão em sincronia com o próprio corpo. O oxigênio nos pulmões estava acabando e o ritmo vigoroso com que se movia só fazia respirar ser uma tarefa ainda mais difícil. Precisava romper o beijo, mas era teimoso, então o aprofundou ainda mais, a fim de aproveitar o contato ao máximo até o final. Roubar todo o ar do mais novo era um bônus.

Não aguentaram mais e os lábios foram separados, mas os rostos foram mantidos bem próximos. As estocadas e os movimentos ficaram mais fortes e mais rápidos quando ambos os reis passaram a se mover simultaneamente, soltando gemidos altos. O olhar intenso e apaixonado que dirigiam um ao outro resultou num selinho rápido, que silenciou o quarto por alguns segundos, mas que infelizmente não durou muito mais tempo. Suoh fazia o possível para ir ao ponto mais profundo de Munakata, que ajudava ao dilatar sua entrada apenas ao ser penetrado.

\- Ah... Ahh...! - O ruivo já começava a sentir o calor de seu limite. O prazer intenso estava concentrado em seu membro e estocada a estocada espalhava-se por todo o corpo, trazendo à tona gemidos mais explícitos.

\- Ah, ah! E-Estou quase...! - Entrelaçou os dedos às mechas ruivas fez os rostos se aproximarem para observar a expressão sensual e bonita do outro - Mik- Ahhh! - Até que precisou fechar os olhos novamente, com força.

\- Abra os olhos... - Suoh disse em meio a suspiros ao descansar a cabeça na do outro, com as testas bem coladas. Com alguma dificuldade, os olhos foram abertos, mostrando aquele olhar intenso e entregue que apenas o comandante da Scepter4 conhecia. Como incentivo, desceu uma mão e separou apenas uma das pernas dele e aprofundou os movimentos desvairados - Ah! Ah! Re-Reisi...! - Gemeu aquele nome quase que inconscientemente.

\- Ahh! - Munakata abriu os olhos para encontrar um olhar apaixonado e foi surpreso ao ouvir seu nome ser dito de tal maneira. E com isto, estava prestes a se desfazer. - Mi-Mikoto...!

Os músculos internos de ambos os reis se contraíram gradativamente a cada estocada e estimulo dados e recebidos, os corpos vibraram com a corrente elétrica intensa que passou pelas colunas e os gemidos preencheram o quarto, levando os dois homens à beira do clímax.

Suoh fez o possível para manter os rostos próximos, tocando os narizes de leve com os movimentos energéticos, enterrando-se com mais profundidade do que pretendia no mais novo, num choque de prazer que fez sua mente ficar em branco por apenas um momento. Soltou um gemido rouco e longo, e atingiu o ápice, preenchendo completamente o interior do corpo abaixo do seu.

Munakata se agarrou a carne do ruivo, sentindo o corpo tremer e as costas arquearem em deleite. Gemeu alto, num grito moderado, enquanto sujava ambos os corpos com o fruto de tamanha satisfação. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar a voz, mas soluços de prazer vieram à tona ao ser estimulado mais algumas vezes pela mão do mais velho, até liberar a ultima gota. Só então relaxou no colchão, respirando com força.

O líder da Homra deitou cansado sobre o corpo do moreno e descansou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo dele, sem pensar. O outro rei elevou a mão e acariciou as mechas vermelhas. Nisso, uma cicatriz ficou sobre a outra, deixando evidente o quão acelerados e sincronizados estavam os batimentos cardíacos de ambos. Por alguns minutos, tudo o que se ouvia eram respirações pesadas, os corações e suspiros, até que o ruivo quebrou o silêncio.

\- ... Durma comigo... - Pediu com a voz arrastada pelo cansaço.

\- Preciso me limpar primeiro... - Respondeu sem hesitar, ganhando a atenção do outro - Ajudaria se você saísse de... - Pausou pensativo - ... De cima de mim.

Suoh reclamou, mas concedeu o pedido de Munakata. Moveu-se devagar, tomando cuidado extra com as cicatrizes, e aos poucos saiu do corpo do mais novo, o que resultou em mais gemidos, baixos e controlados, vindo de ambas as partes. Quando se viu completamente separado do outro, deitou ao lado dele e relaxou o corpo.

\- ... Sua preguiça consegue ser contagiosa. - O capitão da Scepter4 murmurou. Após alguns segundos, respirou fundo e elevou o tronco, apenas para reclinar-se sobre o ruivo, roubando-lhe um selinho e sendo correspondido com um olhar intenso e confuso. Sorriu e se levantou da cama com um pouco de dificuldade devido às pernas bambas.

\- Quer ajuda para se limpar? - O mais velho perguntou com um mínimo de malícia na voz.

\- Você não se cansa...? - Perguntou por perguntar e suspirou, sorrindo - Venha, você também precisa de um banho...

\- Oh? - Levantou-se o suficiente para se apoiar nos cotovelos, mostrando um sorriso perigoso.

\- Um banho. E apenas um banho. - Apagou a chama de Suoh antes mesmo que voltasse a acender.

E naquele clima travesso, tomaram um banho rápido e limparam bem os corpos. Munakata precisou relembrar o quão cansado estava para impedir mais investidas do ruivo, mas ainda assim não impediu a troca de beijos intensos e apaixonados. Nem sequer se deram ao trabalho de colocarem peças intimas, foram do chuveiro direto para a cama, deitando após retirar uma camada da roupa de cama. Deitaram e se cobriram os com lençóis limpos e dormiram abraçados e aquecidos.

Acordaram apenas na manhã seguinte, completamente relaxados e bem descansados. Nem mesmo o barulho incessante dos celulares sob as roupas os incomodava. Ficaram mais alguns minutos deitados, em silêncio, trocando olhares. Até que decidiram voltar para suas obrigações diárias. Levantaram e atenderam os respectivos celulares enquanto se vestiam, com uma peça de roupa a menos. Em alguns minutos já saiam do motel, dirigindo-se cada um para a respectiva mansão. Chegaram juntos e foram bombardeados com perguntas per seus clansmen, que queriam saber onde os reis tinham ido e em que tipo de situação tinham se envolvido.

Munakata parecia revigorado. Apensar de ter acumulado tarefas, conseguiu dormir o suficiente, o que não acontecia desde a última vez que passara a noite com o mais velho. Cumprimentou seus subordinados e pediu uma atualização nos recentes eventos

Suoh estava mais que impaciente a aquele ponto. Não era irritação, era apenas uma aflição incômoda que aparecia mesmo quando fitava o moreno, que ao notar aquilo se aproximou.

\- O que tem em mente? Está tão ansioso pela próxima vez, quando serei eu a tomar seu corpo? - Sorriu abertamente, presunçoso, chegando a empinar o nariz.

\- ... - O ruivo fitou o outro nos olhos, sério - Case comigo, Reisi... - Pediu sem hesitar, de maneira simples e transbordando seriedade. Não obteve resposta imediata, mas conseguiu arrancar aquele sorriso do rosto do moreno, substituindo-o pela expressão de surpresa mais bonita e satisfatória que já tinha visto naquela bela face.

O silêncio confuso de repente se transformou em comoção geral, assim que a proposta foi assimilada pelos membros de ambas as Famílias. Homra não conseguia acreditar que tais palavras tinham saído da boca de seu líder. Scepter4 não acreditava que aquelas palavras foram dirigidas para seu comandante e encarou aquilo como uma afronta. A discussão aos poucos foi escalando. Os membros das organizações passaram a atacar uns aos outros verbalmente e o confronto físico parecia iminente.

Aquilo, todavia, parou num instante, o silêncio era absoluto. Estavam todos atônitos diante da visão surreal que tinham diante de si. Nenhuma palavra ou gesto foi necessário para que os membros das Famílias se retirassem. A sós, os reis permaneceram de mãos entrelaçadas, olhando profundamente um para o outro enquanto trocavam um beijo simples, apenas um encontro entre os lábios sorridentes.

* * *

 **N/A:** Definitivamente esta não é a fic que mais gostei de escrever, mas no fim até que ficou... Decente? E desculpe só terminar isso 4 dias depois do seu aniversário, Chibi! ;-; ... 3, tecnicamente, só precisava editar, mas estava com muito sono.

*Yukata: Vestimenta japonesa de verão.

*Obi: Faixa usada para amarrar o yukata.

*Fundoshi: Roupa íntima para homens adultos, feita com uma faixa de tecido longa.


End file.
